The present invention relates to a guiding catheter stabilizer for use in Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty or Peripheral Vascular Angioplasty.
Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty and Peripheral Vascular Angioplasty have increased in frequency and effectiveness over the last several years--more challenging and complex procedures are being completed successfully as physicians gain confidence in the procedure and the equipment improves. Presently, the equipment used in angioplasty procedures includes three basic components: a guiding catheter, a balloon dilation catheter, and a guide wire. The guiding catheter is inserted in the femoral artery through a short arterial sheath. Attached to the end of the guiding catheter is a Y-connector that allows for passage of both the balloon catheter, and for dye injections to aid in fluoroscopic placement of the balloon at the level of the stenosis to be dilated. Attached to the end of the balloon catheter is another Y-connector through which the guide wire is inserted and additional dye injections can be made.
The normal procedure is to advance the guiding catheter to the ostium of the artery to be dilated and then advance the guide wire across the stenosis into the distal artery. Using the guiding catheter and guide wire as support, the balloon catheter is then advanced through the artery, to the level of the stenosis. The balloon is then inflated to dilate the atherosclerotic plaque.
A problem arises when there is difficulty seating the guiding catheter in the ostium of the artery or when a tight stenosis requires transmission of substantial force from the femoral artery for advancement of the balloon catheter across the stenosis. In this situation, the operator needs to firmly grip the guiding catheter at the femoral artery site with the left hand and advance the balloon with the right hand. The result is that the guiding catheter bends and is ineffective at transferring force for advancement of the balloon catheter across the stenosis.